How To Train Your Frozen Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The vikings meet Anna, Elsa, and the rest of the characters from Frozen for the very first time. Once there, a new enemy named the Ice King, who has been sealed by a magical amulet for centuries, plans to destroy Arendelle by turning it into his Satan-like lair. Can the two groups find a way to defeat him? Rated T for action, peril, and violence.
1. Promotion

_**Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my second How To Train Your Dragon. This time, they're teaming up with Disney's Frozen with the help of the Vikings of Berk. The reason why I came up with the idea is because I haven't teamed up a DreamWorks movie to a Disney movie (well except for The Animevengers Prequel Part 1; Part 2 and Part 3 will be coming soon). So, here's what the story will be about.**_

_**It takes place in Arendelle, a year after the events of the movie, where Anna and Elsa discover an ancient amulet that contains mystical powers When they open it, they unleashed a deadly creature called the Ice King, a yeti-human hybrid creature who has been sealed for thousands of years. In the process, it transports the Vikings of Berk to their world. The two groups meet them for the very first time in forever before they tell of them of their newest threat. Also, Elsa needs something from Hiccup to help them defeat the Ice King and it might take some training to help her. So does Hiccup, who has his Dragon Blade with him. With the two teams formed together, would they find a way find the Ice King and defrost his plan in order to save Arendelle? Rated T for action, peril, and violence!**_

_**With that said, if this new crossover proves to be a hit with it's reviews, I'll have the Dragon Riders group team up with Elsa in one of my Animevengers stories. Enough said, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! The title of this new crossover will be called "How To Train Your Frozen Dragon".**_


	2. Prologue Arendelle & Berk

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue / Arendelle &amp; Berk**_

_**A few years ago, there lived a king and queen of Arendelle. They ruled the land peacefully with all of the villagers and with them came two of their daughters, Anna and Elsa. The sisters loved each other and used Elsa's magical ice powers. Little did Anna knew that her powers contained dark magic and Elsa got upset when she hit Anna when she saved her.**_

_**Then, after their parents died by a storm that wrecks their ship and caused them to drown, Elsa was crowned as the new queen of Arendelle. Suddenly, one night, during a party, she failed to control her emotions and froze almost all of Arendelle. At first, she might blame herself for what happened until Anna, with the help of her friends, sacrificed herself to save her from an evil tyrant named Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Then, she was unfrozen and is brought back to life because an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. With that, Elsa turned everything back to normal.**_

_**At Berk, a young viking named Hiccup wanted to become a deadly dragon killer like his own kind, but one day, when he captured a Night Fury, he decided not to kill it because it reminded him of himself. So, he befriends it and names it Toothless before he quickly learns how to control a dragon. At long last, he does so and gains the respect of his clan except his father, who found out about his bond with Toothless and disowns him. However, little did he knew that Hiccup and the rest of the teenage vikings helped their people when they were attacked by the Red Death, a deadly dragon that kills and eats any kind of dragon.**_

_**Then, when the two groups worked together, Hiccup and Toothless managed to defeat the Red Death and made peace between the Vikings and Dragons. Along the way, they made some enemies and helped those that were in danger and started a Dragon Academy. After that, they became the greatest heroes in the history of Berk. One day, while on a search for Drago Bludvist to make peace with him, he stumbles upon a mysterious family member and out came Valka, Hiccup's long lost mother. Upon learning the secrets of the Alpha dragon, a family reunion was made**_

_**These two kinds of stories have lessons that they learned, but little do these groups know that a new evil doer will rise. When it does, the Vikings and the protectors of Arendelle would one day meet.**_

_**Walt Disney Pictures &amp; DreamWorks Animation Presents**_

_**A LordoftheFuture Story Production**_

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

In Arendelle, in the beginning of winter, all of the villagers are preparing a feast being hosted by not only Queen Elsa, but also Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"I can't wait for the Winter Feast to begin", said a boy villager.

"First, the Queen has to make a speech", said a girl villager, "I wonder what would she say."

"Let's wait and see, dearie", said a woman villager and all of the villagers prepared themselves to wait for the gates to open to this special day.

Meanwhile, inside the kingdom, we see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf preparing the feast. They organized the plates, pushed the chairs in neatly, and prepared the napkins along with the spoons, knives, and forks.

"There", said Kristoff, "That'll have to do. Thanks for inviting me to your castle, Anna. I've been looking forward to this in a long time."

"You're welcome", said Anna.

"We even took the liberty to bring you this", said Elsa and one of the female servants came here before she brought out a black and dark blue dress for Kristoff.

"Wow", said Kristoff, "You shouldn't have. It's great."

"Try it on", said Anna and Kristoff did so. The dress tightened him up a little bit after that.

"It... fits me OK", said Kristoff, "A little tight, but I'll live with that."

"What about Olaf?", asked Anna to Elsa, "Did we get him a suit too?"

"Now that you mentioned it", said Elsa, "Olaf, can we have a moment with you?"

Olaf, the snowman that the two sisters made when they were kids and been brought to life by her magic, walked towards them.

"What is it?", asked Olaf.

"Close your eyes", said Elsa, "I'm gonna give you something. It's a surprise."

Olaf closed his eyes and Elsa secretly waved her hands, causing her ice magic to appear on the little snowman. It covered his buttons and every part of his snow body and when Olaf opened his eyes and to his surprise, a snowman suit was made.

"This is fantastic!", exclaimed Olaf, "I've never seen a suit like this before. Thank you, Elsa."

"It's my pleasure, Olaf", said Elsa.

"Oh, and can you check on Sven?", said Anna, "I wonder what he's been doing on the barn."

"Yes, ma'm", said Olaf and went to the doorway that led him from the dinning room to backyard outside the castle. He went to the barn and saw Sven eating some horse straw, "How's it going, Sven? I'm telling you, this dinner's going to be one of the best times I'll ever have. Oh, and after dinner's over, I'll give you some carrots you can eat. What do you say?"

Sven smiled happily and Olaf spoke for him.

"Sure, Olaf", said Olaf, mimicking him in a moose-like way, "I'll be happy to have all of those!"

"Have fun, you rascal!", exclaimed Olaf and ran off.

With the feast about to begin soon, a monologue by Elsa is being made.

"_I'm Elsa, Daughter of the King and Queen, now the new ruler of Arendelle_", said Elsa's monologue, "_A year has passed since the day I almost froze all of the precious town and the kingdom. After our parents died, I started to take responsibility and still trying to keep my powers a secret from Anna when I did something terrible. I ran away from my sister mostly because she was trying to find true love, but marrying a man she only met that day wasn't the only thing I had in mind. Aside from that, I decided to forget what my parents taught me and from that day forward, I made my castle out of pure ice. I even turned my dress into a crystal-like gown. Sometime later, Anna found me, but she brought three friends with her, which made me thought she was trying to get me arrested. But I was wrong as she was trying to unfreeze Arendelle. I couldn't until Prince Hans of the Southern Isles captured me. After my struggles from prison, I escaped to start my search for Anna because she was wrong. Suddenly, when Anna saved me from getting killed by Prince Hans, she froze, but she came back to life. She and her friends taught me that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Now, with all of the events that occured behind us, we are living with our lives peacefully, hoping that nothing terrible would try and destroy this beautiful town._"

Later, after the monologue is finished, the gang finally finished preparing the feast, the guards opened the gates, allowing the villagers to enter. Later that night, as the feast is about to begin, Elsa taps her silver glass cup with her spoon.

"Attention, everyone", said Elsa, "I would like to announce a speech. The Feast is made for a reason: to be with others that we love. Everyone will always be welcomed here and we'll host this feast each year for this day forward. It's a tribute to the late King and Queen of Arendelle, our beloved rulers who shared their kindness with us. May their souls rest in peace. That's why I've come to a decision: I'll do what I can to continue what they started a few years ago as long as no one dares to threaten this kingdom. To end this speech, we'd like to thank all of you for coming to this feast in the winter of this time of year. Now, enjoy your food, everyone."

Then, the Queen, her sister, her friends, and all of the villagers started eating their food.

Meanwhile, in an ocean far away in another world, a herd of dragons fly across the clouds, including Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, and Gronkles. Suddenly, two dragons flew past them and it turns out to be Stormfly, one of the Deadly Nadders, and Toothless, a Night Fury. Riding them are two people with their masks on. When they take them off, they're revealed to be Hiccup and his mother, Valka. They were starting their dragon flying together like they did last time they met each other.

"Ready, son?", asked Valka.

"Ready when you are, mom", said Hiccup.

As they continue to do so, Hiccup's monologue starts while the song "Where No One Goes" from Jonsi plays at the background but as an extended version.

"_This is Berk_", said Hiccup's monologue, "_Where long lost families can reunite. Well, just one. Before it all started, I was just your average nobody. I was trying to be a strong viking like my kind, but that changed one day when I first met Toothless. I caught him and was about to kill him, but I saw his eyes and I saw myself because it showed me that everything made us completely different from our kind, especially my people. That's why I decided to train it. At first, I gained the respect of the Vikings, particulary Astrid, my girlfriend and my second-in-command. She hated me like everyone else did, but when I took her flying, something knocked some sense into her and started being nicer to me. Also, the others including Fishlegs, an expert of studying the dragons and their abilities, Snotlout, your everyday tough guy who always wants attention, but still helps us for a reason, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the brainless, but still loyal twins. It's been a year since we encountered other clans far away from Berk including Eret, a dragon trapper, who actually joined our side when he was betrayed by a new threat. Drago Bludvist, a deadly dragon hunter who seeked revenge on our kind for what they did to his family even before I was born. One day, we started a battle against him, but little did we knew that he brought his own Alpha dragon with him. He used him to destroy the other Alpha dragon and controlled all of the dragons, including Toothless. Dad got killed in the process and it broke my heart all because of me. All because I didn't want to the new chief of Berk until later, I snapped out of it and with the help of my friends, we defeated Drago thanks to Toothless's new power. As the new chief of Berk, we'll make sure that no matter what else happens, the vikings and the dragons will fight back._"

The dragons flew past the clouds and roared happily while the two vikings spoke after the song ends.

"What a beautiful weather we're having in the winter", said Valka.

"I'll say", said Hiccup, "Looks like Snoggletog's gonna be the first holiday that I'll spend with you. Ever since I found you."

"I'm looking forward to that, son", said Valka, "and it'll be the most wonderful time I'll spend with you. We'll even tribute it to your father."

"Yeah", said Hiccup and weighs his head down, "It's been a year. But I promised him that I'll protect Berk if it kills me. Especially Drago. When he comes back..."

"Let's not worry about him now", said Valka, "Let's head back to Berk now. The others are almost ready for the holiday."

The two dragons flew the two vikings back while Hiccup's monologue continues.

"_Everything is peaceful in Berk once again_", continued Hiccup's monologue, "_However, something magical would happen. When it does, it might take us far away to another world. Where we'll see and make friends with new allies._"

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	3. Sven Discovers An Amulet

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 2: Sven Discovers An Amulet**_

Later that night, while everyone is dancing after the eat their food, snow continues to fall on the ground outside the palace. Sven is resting for a few minutes when suddenly, a bright of flash light shined inside the barn, waking him up.

"What's going on?", thought Sven to himself and suddenly, an earthquake happened, shaking the barn, "Something's not right here. I'm gonna go check it out."

The reindeer went out of the barn and turned his head before he saw the same light that flashed before him. It was very shiny and completely white it really amazed him in a moment. Then, Sven walked into a passageway that lead him to a rocky cliff, but not too high from the waterfall. There, he sees a magical object that is shining right in front of him. He turns around and sees a amulet that contains a silver-like jewelry at the center. Sven becomes so amazed as he gazed at t's magnificence.

Meanwhile, back at the party, while everyone is dancing to the Winter Waltz, Kristoff and Anna danced with each other as they held their hands close together.

"This is great", said Anna, "We finally got to dance with each other and enjoying this feast. Don't you wish it'll be just like this every year?"

"Yeah", said Kristoff, "I guess so. I haven't done this my whole life since I met you girls. All my life, I've been alone for as long as I can remember, but you changed my life, Anna, and I'm grateful for that. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Trust me, Kristoff", said Anna, "It won't."

As the two stopped dancing, Kristoff let go of her hands.

"I'm gonna go check on Sven", said Kristoff, "Be right back."

Kristoff walked out of the ballroom while Anna and Elsa stood next to each other, watching the villagers continuing to dance.

"It's fantastic", said Anna.

"Really fantastic", said Elsa, "Oh, Anna. I'm making a present for you. It's very secret."

"What is it?", asked Anna.

"Close your eyes", said Elsa and Anna did so anyway before Elsa uses her ice powers to make a piece of jewelry, "Alright. You can open them now."

Anna opened her eyes and sees a crystal-like medallion with a silver ruby at the center.

"Oh, it's so beautiful", said Anna, "I've never seen use your powers to make gifts before."

"Me too", said Elsa, "I only realized it while I was warming myself from the fire. I was warming my hands, but I accidently froze some brick walls from the chimney and they were turned into crystals."

"Wow", said Anna, "Can it turn other things into crystals as well?"

"Not likely", said Elsa, "I can only turn things into crystals if I feel heat pressure inside me."

"Oh, well", said Anna, "But at least that was some luck, huh?"

"I wouldn't go too far with it", said Elsa, "It takes a long time to do so."

"I'm good with that", said Anna, "And by the way, you should be careful about keeping secrets in some way. Someone else could get really hurt."

"Don't worry, Anna", said Elsa, "I won't. I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make the same mistake again. I promise."

Anna smiles. Meanwhile, back at the barn, Kristoff walked inside and saw if Sven was there.

"Sven?", asked Kristoff, "Are you still there? That's funny. He couldn't have walked off somewhere. Sven! Where are you, buddy?"

Then, as he turned around the reindeer happened to be behind him.

"There you are", said Kristoff, "Where did you go?"

Sven shows him the amulet he found and Kristoff becomes amazed by it.

"Wow", said Kristoff, "This is the most beautiful amulet I've ever seen. Wonder where it come from. Oh, well. Maybe it was magic. I'll go tell Elsa about it. See what she thinks of it."

Later, Kristoff went back to the ballroom where Elsa is freezing half of the chocolate cake for the winter feast.

"That'll make it fresh for a while", said Elsa.

"Elsa", said Kristoff, "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?", asked Elsa.

"Sven found this outside the barn", said Kristoff, "I didn't know where it came from, but it could've been magic or something."

Elsa looks at the amulet and turns it to the back side where she sees twenty ancient words written in English.

"It has some words in the back", said Elsa, "That's weird."

"Words?", asked Kristoff, "What does it say?"

"It says...", said Elsa and read the words out loud.

**All the magical ice shall turn into a deadly ring**

**To those who have the amulet beware the Ice King**

"Ice King?", asked Kristoff, "What's an Ice King?"

Suddenly, the amulet begins to glow and after it floats into the air, it creates a wave of white explosion, surrounding the room with crystal-like ice and sending everyone flying backwards. Then, they fell unconscious as the amulet flies backwards and hit near a wall before sliding until a large couch near the hall.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, at night, the villagers and the teenage Vikings celebrate Snoggletog while all of the dragons roared ferociously with cheer and joy. Then, Valka taps the cup with the end of her staff and they caught her attention.

"Attention, everyone", said Valka, "This year's Snoggletog is a new way to celebrate our joy and happiness to all of Berk. To those who were loyal to protect it by any means necessary. This year is also a tribute to the passing of our beloved leader, Stoick the Vast, who was a brave, mighty, and loving husband and sacrificed himself for us. For my son, Hiccup. Let us continue what Stoick had started and live peacefully as time will go on. Continue our celebration, everyone and may Odin be in our hearts forever."

All of the Villagers at Berk clapped in applause as they continued the Snoggletog party while Valka walked towards Hiccup and Astrid, who were busy doing an arm-wrestling.

"Ready to give up, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"Not by a long shot", said Hiccup and struggled with his right arm until finally, he clamped Astrid's arm to the table, pounding it in the process.

"Well done, son", said Valka.

"Thanks, mom", said Hiccup.

"May I have a word with you for a moment?", asked Valka, "Just in case?"

"Sure, whatever you say", said Hiccup and the two walked out of the Great Hall near the steps.

"I want to say thank you for putting my dad as a tribute", said Hiccup, "That was a beautiful speech you made there."

"Thank you", said Valka.

"So, what is it about?", asked Hiccup.

"Well, son", said Valka, "It's about the other new worlds that aren't discovered yet. It has many new people that we have yet to see. New cultures that we have to discover. You and I have been protecting dragons in this world, but what if those new worlds don't have any dragons?"

"Well, that's because they live normally without them", said Hiccup, "They have castles, guards, and all sorts of things. We don't have those either."

"That maybe", said Valka, "and maybe we could explore their ways. Maybe even help them defend their own place. Would you really want to do so?"

"With Toothless, anything's possible", said Hiccup, "Yeah, I think we could do that. We'll see."

Then, the two looked at the sky for a moment.

"Ah, this night is even more beautiful than ever", said Valka.

"Very beautiful", said Hiccup and Toothless watches them for a moment before he goes back inside the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up tomorrow.**_


	4. A Winter Transportation

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 3: A Winter Transportation**_

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, Elsa and Anna woke up to see a creature that is a hybrid of a yeti and a human.

"Elsa, what's that?", asked Anna.

"I don't know", said Elsa.

Then, the creature turned around and stared at the two before he walked towards them. He stared at them for a moment and spoke.

"Who dares to wake me?", asked the creature darkly, "Was it you?

"No, it wasn't me", said Anna.

"I... I think I did", said Elsa and the creature looked into her eyes, intimidating her.

"Why?", asked the creature, "Why did you released me from that wretched necklace?"

"I read the writing on the back", said Elsa, "It said something about an Ice King."

"Fool", said the creature, "I'm the Ice King. Tell us your name, human and I will spare you."

"I'm Elsa, the new Queen of Arendelle", said Elsa, "and daughter of the late King and Queen. Tell us yours, creature and leave us in peace."

"I told you, human, I'm the Ice King", said the Ice King, "I do not have a name that is beyond necessary. If you want to know why I've been sealed for a few years, then I shall tell you. It all started way back when I was ruling in my own kingdom. That is until I gazed into my crystal ball that a King and Queen ruled in a peaceful little village. So, I made a plan to kill those two so that I could rule it and turn it into a frozen icicle. But my plan failed. The only reason why it happened is this: a baby was born and would replace them once they're dead. So, I went to this Arendelle you spoke of uninvited to a party and many villagers did not know who I am. But I ignored all of that and walked towards the King and Queen. We spoke to each other about the newborn baby. Then, I talked to them about ruling this kingdom, but they refused to give it to me and for that, I attempted to place a curse on your daughter, but that wretched king used a shield to deflect it. After that, I became enraged and placed a curse on myself so that when a new ruler takes their place, I will return if that person reads the writing on the medallion, which is disappeared before they would touch it. But that didn't stop the newborn baby from touching my ice and got affected by the ice curse."

"Wait a minute", said Elsa, "You mean, my parents? They met you before? And... the newborn baby... that was me. So you're saying... you're the reason I had Ice powers? You affected me with a curse?"

"You?", asked the Ice King and walked around her in circles, "Well, so you were the one who touched my curse? Perhaps it was suppose to kill you, but I didn't know it would give you magical powers."

"You tried to kill me as a baby?", asked Elsa, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"To make sure that no ruler would take this Arendelle in its place", explained the Ice King, "It would've worked, but I suppose you would match your powers against mine. You see, I also have Ice powers that are beyond imagining. However, I would ask you to do one thing. Give me the amulet and I will leave you and your people in peace. Now, where is it?"

"I had it in my hand before it glowed", said Elsa, "Then, it made a flash and we were unconscious. I don't know what happened to it, but don't worry. I'll find it. I promise."

"You better because if you don't, you will suffer the consequences", said the Ice king darkly, "Meet me at my Ice Kingdom if you find it. Farewell, human. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Ice King disappears, leaving the entire palace in complete frozen ice.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, a winter storm breezes in as Hiccup and Valka looked at it.

"What's going on?", asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, son", said Valka, "We have to get back inside now."

"We have to warn everyone", said Hiccup and the two went back inside the Great Hall, "Everyone, there's a storm coming. Let's take cover here. We'll be safe."

"Are you sure, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I'm sure", said Hiccup, but before they would close the door, a winter tornado whisks him away from the others.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid.

"Astrid!", shouted Hiccup, "Toothless!"

The Night Fury went after his only friend after Valka got on him. As they flew into the tornado, the three disappeared. Then, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are whisked into the tornado as well before Gobber closed the doors.

"Great Thunder of Thor!", shouted Gobber, "What on earth just happened!?"

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, Elsa found the necklace under the couch in which it was hidden.

"Here's the amulet", said Elsa, "But how will we get to the Ice King's palace in time? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible as long as I'm with you, Elsa", said Anna.

"Thank you, Anna", said Elsa, "But we're not the only ones who are going. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are coming with us."

"That's great news", said Anna, "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon", said Elsa, "We don't know what would happen to us next."

"Alright, the sled is all set and ready to go", said Kristoff, "The people are already setting into the fire, warming up and we're all set for tomorrow. And uh, Elsa... about what you told me about... how the Ice King met your parents."

"I know", said Elsa, "I just didn't understand. My parents didn't even tell me about this before I got my powers. But that none of that matters now. All we have to do is give him the amulet and everything will be alright."

"But... what if the Ice King breaks his promise?", asked Anna, worried about the thought of what would happen if they give him the amulet, "He'll freeze everything like you did. I mean, not all of it, but still."

"You have a point, Anna, but you know I only use my powers for emotions", said Elsa, "The Ice King doesn't have any emotions. He seems to have learned to control it very well."

"Wow, for a ruler like him, he sure knows how to lay low with his powers", said Kristoff.

"We'll spend the night here", said Elsa, "In the meantime, we need someone to keep on a lookout for any stranger that walks here."

"You can count on me, Elsa", said Olaf as he walks through the door, "I'm gonna need Sven to keep me company just in case. Um... that's my suggestion."

"Of course, Olaf", said Anna, "You can do the job."

Anna and Elsa looked out the window to see a frozen trail of ice.

"When we leave tomorrow, we'd better make sure that trail of ice doesn't lead us to something dangerous", said Anna.

"I hope not", said Elsa.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon. Leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	5. Hiccup & Valka In Arendelle

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 4: Hiccup &amp; Valka In Arendelle**_

Meanwhile, back at a mountain far away from Arendelle, a winter tornado appears and blows out Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka into the ground filled with snow. They walked around into a forest filled with beautiful ice.

"Look at all this snow", said Hiccup.

"It's even more beautiful than we'd ever imagine", said Valka as they continue to walk.

Later, they found a crystal palace and crystal steps.

"There's a palace here?", asked Hiccup, "I didn't know there happened to be one. Don't you think so, mom?"

"Absolutely, son", said Valka and the two walked to the top of the steps before they knocked on the door.

"Who do you think might be in there?", Valka.

"I don't know", said Hiccup before the doors opened.

The two entered the palace and looked at the beautiful ice details inside. The ceilings, doors, the steps, and the crystal fountain amazed the two vikings with their very eyes as they stared at it for a few seconds.

"So beautiful", said Valka, "Never have I seen such beautiful ice as this my whole life."

"Yeah", said Hiccup, "From the looks of it, someone who made this must've had powers or something."

"We have yet to find out", said Valka, but before they would go up another set of stairs to the balcony of the crystal palace, they heard a noise that seemed to be behind them. They turned around and saw the giant ice creature, who turns out to be the marshmallow creature.

"What is that thing?", asked Hiccup.

"I don't know", said Valka.

"Who dares to enter my palace?!", roared the marshmallow ferociously.

"Please, sir", said Hiccup, "We don't mean any harm. We were just wondering where we are and..."

"Address me as your highness!", shouted the marshmallow creature, "and my name is just Marshmallow."

"Alright, your highness", said Hiccup, "We came from a portal out of our world. That was all we remembered. There was a storm that brought us here."

"A likely story", said the marshmallow creature.

"Can you tell us where we are, please?", asked Valka.

"I don't know", said the marshmallow creature, "but there's one person who might tell you."

"Who, your highness?", asked Valka.

"Queen Elsa", said Marshmallow, "I don't know what happened to her. I fell into a deep chasm and when I came back, she must've disappeared. That's all I remembered. She created me to lure people out of her castle and tell them to never come back. I missed her very much and wondered if she would come back and see if I took care of the palace."

"I'm sure she misses you very much too", said Valka, "I know how that feels. To miss someone you're related to. Me and my son are close now and..."

"Who are you two people?", asked Marshmallow, "

"Then, I guess we have to find her ourselves", said Hiccup, "Look, uh... your highness, we would to stay here and continue chatting with you for a while, but we have to get going. We have a dragon that can take us to her. Let's go, mom. Nice meeting you."

"Be careful, you two", said Marshmallow and the two Vikings walked out of the palace before Hiccup calls Toothless by making a Night Fury call.

"Let's go, Toothless", said Hiccup and the Night Fury took the two away from the palace. Later, the three decided to take a rest and need a place to warm up. The two make some campfire from the wood they found and Toothless fires at it, creating a fire. As the two warm up.

"Who is this Queen Elsa?", asked Hiccup, "I'm sure she must live somewhere."

"We'll find out, Hiccup", said Valka, "Don't worry."

Meanwhile, in another side of the mountain in Arendelle, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut wake up to find themselves covered in snow.

"Where are we?", asked Fishlegs.

"What is this place?", asked Snotlout.

"We're not sure", said Astrid, "I wonder where Hiccup and Valka are right now. We gotta find them somehow. If only our dragons were with us right now. Alright, guys. We have to start walking and get this snow off of us before a storm comes. Let's go."

The four quickly got off a snowy hill and get covered with snow once again.

"Oh, great", said Astrid, "Just our luck."

* * *

_**Short chapter finished. Next chapter coming soon!**_


	6. Meeting The Queen

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 5: Meeting The Queen**_

A few hours later, Hiccup, Valka, and Toothless walked through a forest after it got covered with snow, they managed to find themselves in the entrance to Arendelle.

"This is it, mom", said Hiccup, "We made it. Let's see if we can find Queen Elsa before something else happens."

Toothless flew Hiccup and Valka towards the entrance to the palace before the guards shouted, "Halt! In the name of the queen, identity yourselves!"

"We're vikings and we need to see the queen", said Hiccup.

"It's very important", said Valka.

"Vikings?", asked the second guard, "I thought they were centuries ago."

"But they do want to see the queen before she leaves tomorrow", said the first guard, "So, I suppose..."

"You two may enter", said the second guard, "Except the dragon. It's dangerous for you to bring it in."

"He's harmless, but you do have a point", said Hiccup, "Sorry, bud. Looks like you have to wait until we see the queen."

Hiccup and Valka entered the palace to see the beautiful crystal ice that covered the front gate of the palace.

"It's so beautiful", said Hiccup.

"Magnificent", said Valka.

A moment later, the front gate opened to reveal Elsa walking and seeing the two vikings.

"Mom, look", said Hiccup and the two vikings looked at the beautiful ice queen of Arendelle.

"Welcome to Arendelle", said Elsa, "I'm Elsa, the new queen. What are your names?"

"This is Elsa", whispered Hiccup, "We found her."

"Please to meet you, your majesty", said Valka, "I'm Valka, a dragon trainer."

"And I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup, "It's great to meet you, your majesty. Or can... can I call you Elsa because..."

"Because what?", asked Elsa.

"Well... it's... sort of hard to explain", said Hiccup, "We're vikings."

"Vikings?", asked Elsa, "But I thought they were centuries ago."

"Well, to you, maybe", said Hiccup, "But... we came from another world by... time traveling?"

"Time traveling?", asked Elsa, "That's... unusual.

"Yeah, it is", said Hiccup, "But there's something else we need to talk about, your majesty."

"Like what?", asked Elsa.

"Like, um...", said Hiccup and suddenly, Anna and Kristoff along with Olaf appeared.

"Elsa, we're ready to leave and...", said Anna, "Who are those people?"

"They're vikings from another world", said Elsa.

"Vikings?", asked Anna, "That's strange. I thought they were centuries ago."

"That's what I said", said Elsa, "Can you please tell us why you two are here?"

"We got transported by a winter tornado kind of portal", explained Hiccup, "It happened at Berk and thanks to that, we're here."

"This... Arendelle is very beautiful", said Valka and sees the sled being full, "Your majesty, why is that thing full?"

"That's a sled", said Elsa, "It's full because we're leaving today and... there's something dangerous out there."

"Dangerous?", asked Hiccup and Toothless appeared before roaring, "Whoa! Toothless. Calm down, bud. This is the queen. She's friendly."

"A dragon?", asked Elsa, "Amazing."

"And it's a Night Fury too if you like that sort of thing", said Hiccup.

"Night fury?", asked Anna, "What's a Night Fury?"

"Well, if we could tag along with you guys, we'll explain it", said Hiccup, "But first, tell us where you're going."

"We're going to the Ice King's castle?", asked Elsa.

"The Ice King?", asked Hiccup and Valka together, realizing that there's more to be revealed for them and Toothless.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long. I was really busy doing important stuff and sorry to make this chapter short. I wanted to kill some time to make the next few chapters a bit longer. I'll do what I can to update, so until then, enjoy and please leave out some reviews! :)**_


	7. Explaining Both Terms

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 6: Explaining Both Terms**_

Later, as they rode the sled in the snowy mountainside far away from Arendelle, they talked about the Ice King before they can get to how the vikings came to this world.

"So, what is this Ice King?", asked Hiccup, "Is he a dragon made of ice?"

"He's a yeti of some kind", said Elsa, "The reason why he came to Arendelle is because Sven found an amulet near the barn. The palace courtyard, actually. And when Kristoff showed it to me, it had an inscription written on it. When I read it, he appeared and everything in the palace got covered in ice. Then, the Ice King told me about our parents. He said that he tried to take this palace by force, but father refused and he tried to hurt me. However, father was able to stop him, but before he left, he effected me with an ice curse. That was when I really found out why I've been struggling to control my emotions and how it affected my relationship with Anna. And that's all it happened."

"That's... bizarre", said Hiccup, "For an ice guy like him, he sure sounds dangerous."

"He would be if we don't give him this", said Elsa and takes out the amulet.

"What's that?", asked Hiccup.

"That's the amulet from yesterday", said Elsa, "The Ice King said if we don't give this to him in his kingdom, he'll freeze us and all of Arendelle too."

"Now that she's finished, maybe you two can explain this Berk you came from", said Kristoff.

"Well, time for you four to get surprised", said Valka, "Especially your little ice friend here."

"I'm Olaf, m'am and I like warm hugs", said Olaf.

"Well, you'll get one when we're done with this mission", said Elsa, "Please, start."

"Berk is a world where Vikings live in peace and harmony", said Valka, "Then, their war with dragons started in a battle for survival. Stoick the Vast, my husband, led the war for many years and fought to make sure Berk survived"

"But then everything changed", said Hiccup, "Because of one person: me."

"You?", asked Anna, "What did you do with the dragons?"

"Well", said Hiccup, "Let's just say I did something that no one else did: making peace with them. When I met Toothless, I looked at his eyes and he felt scared. I felt scared too and made one solution: to train dragons as a friend. I kept it a secret from Dad and everyone else except Astrid because of they learnt the truth, they'd kill him. But instead of killing him, they used him to find the Dragon's nest where the Red Death eats other dragons that are smaller. But, with the help of Astrid and four other vikings, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, we rode on other dragons to save my dad and Toothless. After we succeeded in killing the Red Death, the war between the Vikings and Dragons was over and we now live peacefully over the years."

"Wow", said Anna, "That's incredible."

"So let me get this straight", said Kristoff, "You guys started a war that last over almost a millennium and finally made peace with them? Not to mention becoming friendly to them?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "What else do you guys expect?"

"We only have guys trying to conquer kingdoms", said Kristoff.

"Including one person", said Anna, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Prince Hans?", asked Hiccup.

"He's a person who seemed kind at first", said Anna, "It all started when we first met each other at the docks in Arendelle before I headed over to Elsa's coronation. Later, we saw each other again that night and we quickly proposed to each other. However, when we told Elsa about it, she got very upset and told me I can't marry some I met. The reason I had to do that was because Elsa kept shutting me out. That was when she froze part of the castle and ran away. But thanks to Kristoff, we managed to find her, but when we got back, Hans betrayed me. He told me it was a part of his plan to kill Elsa and bring back summer by leaving me to die when she froze my heart. Later, when I saw him about to kill Elsa with his sword, I threw myself right at front of her and got frozen. Then, I was thawed because of my act."

"What kind of act?", asked Hiccup.

"An act of true love", explained Elsa, "A love that thaws a frozen heart. That's what saved her. And I promised her that I wouldn't keep any more secrets. Otherwise, I might end up losing her again."

"I see", said Hiccup, "You know... we might have a little bit of something in common."

"What makes you say that?", asked Elsa.

"The way we keep secrets just so it can almost make us lose everything we love", said Hiccup, "And speaking of which..."

"What is it?", asked Hiccup.

"My dad's not around anymore", said Hiccup.

"Why?", asked Elsa.

"He's dead", said Hiccup, "and we miss him ever since."

"How did he die?", asked Anna.

"He sacrificed his life to save him", explained Valka, "Toothless was controlled by a human who was mad with power. Drago Bludvist. The less about him the better."

"Did he control other dragons too?", asked Kristoff.

"Yes he did, but let's not talk about him", said Hiccup, "We already handled the situation before."

"OK, if you say so", said Kristoff.

"Does anyone want to hear what I have to say?", asked Olaf.

"Yes, Olaf", said Elsa, "What is it?"

"If there are dragons in their world, do you think we'll ever see one in this world?", asked Olaf, "Just wondering."

"I don't know, Olaf", said Anna.

Meanwhile, at the Ice palace, the Ice King looks into his crystal ball to see the six continuing to talk to each other.

_"We haven't introduced ourselves, by the way. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister._"

"_I'm Kristoff, Anna's friend._"

"_And I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!_"

"_We know that._"

"_I'm Hiccup and this is my mother, Valka._"

"_It's a pleasure to meet you three. I'm sure we'll help you with the whole "ice king" problem._"

"_If only Astrid and the others are here. They'll be able to help us._"

"So, they want to see a dragon, eh?", asked the Ice King evilly, "Looks like I'll send those two a little greeting."

The Ice King waves his right land to created a deadly ice creature offscreen and laughs manically.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	8. The Ice Dragon

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 7: The Ice Dragon**_

A few hours later, as the cold wind becomes bitter by the minute, the sled struggles to go down the hill, but the weight of it stops it from doing so.

"We're gonna have to push it up the hill", said Kristoff.

"We better because if it goes down the hill before we get back on it, we'll be stranded forever", said Anna.

"We have Toothless", said Hiccup, "Although I don't think more than two people can ride on him. It'll just weigh him down."

"Why do you keep calling him Toothless?", asked Kristoff.

"It's a name I came up since... well, he had no teeth at first, but then he does", said Hiccup.

"That's kind of... weird", said Kristoff, "Come on, let's push this sled."

Then, the five pushed the sled harder.

"Keep going, Sven", said Kristoff, "We're halfway up there."

Sven walked a bit further into the top of the mountain. But before they could go down the hill, they heard a screeching noise far away from here.

"What was that?", asked Kristoff.

"I don't know", said Elsa.

"That doesn't sound good", said Anna.

"It could be a...", said Valka.

"A dragon", said Hiccup, "Come on. Let's keep pushing before it gets here."

The five continued pushing the sled until it finally reached the top, but the dragon appeared.

"What is that?", asked Anna, frightened.

"It's an... Ice Dragon!", exclaimed Hiccup, "If only Fishlegs were here to see that, he might know a lot of information about him."

"Climb on", said Valka and the five got back on the sled before Sven ran as fast as he could, carrying it down the hill.

As Sven begins to bump into the sled while it slides continuously down the hill, a chase ensues and the Ice Dragon flies towards them. Then, it fires at the sled with his fire ice power, burning it and freezing it in the process.

"We're hit!", exclaimed Elsa.

"We have to get away from that thing", said Kristoff.

"Leave this to me", said Hiccup, "Let's go bud!"

Hiccup jumps from the sled in slow-motion form and Toothless quickly catches him. Then, as they flew towards the Ice Dragon, a fight ensues.

"How did he do that?", asked Anna, surprised.

"He's a lot more than you three expect", said Valka, "You haven't seen Dragon Riders before, have you?"

"Of course not", said Kristoff, "I wonder if that guy could pull it off."

"Watch and you'll see", said Valka.

As the Night Fury goes off against the Ice Dragon, he starts using his plasma blast, but it didn't have an effect on it. Then, the Ice Dragon uses his hurricane blizzard power from his wings to blow it away.

"You alright there, bud?", asked Hiccup and Toothless nodded his head, "Looks like we'll have to use another power. Let's see if he can outmatch this!"

Hiccup pushes his fingers into Toothless's scales, causing his back fins to appear and glow brightly until it reveals to be the same power they used when they defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Then, Toothless fires at the Ice Dragon three times until finally, the ice creature melted, but not entirely as he crashes in front of the mountain, causing an avalanche in the process.

"AVALANCHE!", shouted Anna.

"We're almost to the hill, everyone!", shouted Kristoff, "Hang on!"

The sled headed towards the edge of the cliff and as it jumps from it, the five fell. But before they would hit the tree and die, Elsa quickly used her ice powers to create a slide. As the five landed on it, they slide down the ice and rolled in the snow near a tree. Hiccup and Toothless were amazed by what they saw and flew down to where the others are at before they landed on the ground.

"Elsa", said Hiccup, "What you did just now. That... that was incredible."

"Unbelievable", said Valka.

"How did you managed to use your powers like that?", asked Hiccup.

"I only use my head to think before something terrible happens", explained Elsa, "Aside from controlling my emotions."

"That explains the ice we saw at Arendelle a few hours earlier", said Hiccup.

"We might be able to need your powers to get us through this", said Valka.

"I only use it at the right time", said Elsa, "Right now, it's getting dark. Let's find a place to camp for the night."

"My sled's pretty much destroyed", said Kristoff as he sees his sled being burnt after it falls from the tree they crashed on, "If only you could make another sled that is indestructible. Could you, Elsa?"

"My ice won't make a much better sled than that, Kristoff", said Elsa, "It'll easily melt."

"Good point", said Kristoff, "But looks like we don't have any supplies to last us through the night."

"You might want to think again, Kristoff", said Anna and takes out the bag of supplies, "When we got off the sled, I grabbed this real quick. We'll survive after all. Now, who's hungry?"

"After we find a dark and warm place, we're ready", said Hiccup, "You hungry too, bud?"

Toothless nodded his head in agreement. Later, after they found a small, but slightly dark cave and lit a fire made out of the wood they brought from the palace, they managed to cook some fish they caught near a slightly frozen lake.

"That wasn't so bad", said Hiccup, "Catching fish in a snowy place like this sure is a lot of fun, eh, bud?"

"Not enough to survive this, but still wonderful", said Valka.

"Hiccup, you want to see what I can also do with my powers?", asked Elsa, "For a dragon trainer like you, we should use them together."

"Alright", said Hiccup, "I'm ready to see it."

Elsa uses her ice powers to create an ice sculpture of an snowman, causing Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka to be amazed.

"Amazing", said Hiccup.

"It's so beautiful", said Valka and Toothless roared a bit, but lowly before he shot his plasma blast at the ice sculpture, giving it three spots on the head, chest, and belly.

"That works, too", said Hiccup.

"Thank you, Toothless", said Elsa as she walked towards the Night Fury.

"Wait", said Hiccup, "You have to put your right hand out."

"Why?", asked Elsa.

"It's a thing I've learned back at Berk", explained Hiccup, "You only put it out to wait for the moment of truth. Trust me on this."

Elsa did what Hiccup told and raises her right hand out before the Night Fury walked two steps towards her. She closed her eyes and Toothless puts his head on her hand. Elsa opens her eyes to see the Night Fury cuddling on it and she smiles.

"Wow", said Anna.

"Incredible", said Kristoff.

"Aw, it's so cute", said Olaf in a cutesy manner.

"The moment of truth is this", said Hiccup, "It gives you a bond with a dragon and it can never be broken as long as you have feelings with it. It worked for me before when I first met Toothless and now, it works for you."

"Hiccup, I don't know what to say, but...", said Elsa, "You and your dragon are incredible. So is your mother. And you're a pretty good teacher, too."

"Thanks", said Hiccup, "I taught the same thing to Astrid and the others. I hope they're alright somehow. If they managed to survive that storm too, they'd meet you guys too."

Elsa smiles.

Meanwhile, far away from Arendelle, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut continued on their way to find Hiccup and Valka.

"They could be anywhere", said Astrid, "Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!", shouted Tuffnut.

"Hiccup!", shouted Ruffnut.

"Hiccup!", shouted Snotlout.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup!", shouted Fishlegs, "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Astrid steps on an ice rock and slips down a steep hill.

"Astrid!", shouted Snotout as Astrid falls and hits the snowy ground. She quickly gets up to see an ice palace.

"Guys, I think I see a palace right over there", said Astrid and as the four quickly slid down the hill and caught up with her, they looked at the ice palace full of sharp icy shards.

"I wonder if we can find someone who lives there", said Astrid, "Let's go, guys."

The five managed to walk across a bridge without being seen by the ice giants, who are keeping an eye out for any intruder that enters the palace.

"How did you found out there are guards watching from that over there?", asked Fishlegs.

"There could be a king or a queen living here", said Astrid, "and whoever lives here must've sent them on a lookout for anyone. That's why I decided we have to sneak in."

"Or we could just talk to them", said Tuffnut, "Check this out."

"Tuffnut, no!", exclaimed Astrid quietly.

"Hey, ice guards, can we have a little chat for a moment?", asked Tuffnut.

"Stay back, human!", shouted the first ice guard.

"Hey, hey, relax", said Tuffnut, "We're not gonna hurt you. We came here to find someone to tell us where we are and-"

"He said, stay back!", shouted the second ice guard before he can attack him with his spear.

"Wait", said Astrid, "We mean you no harm. We want to see someone so we can ask him where we are."

"If that is what you five wish, wait here", said the first ice guard, "We'll inform you as soon as we speak to him."

If you value your lives!", exclaimed the second ice guard darkly and chuckles evilly.

As the two ice guards walked inside the palace while the five teenage vikings wait. Five minutes later, the door opens to reveal the Ice King standing next to the two.

"More humans", said the Ice King, "This is easier than I thought."

"What do you mean by that?", asked Astrid, "And where are we, anyway?"

"You'll see when that boy arrives here", said the Ice King, "and by the way, you're in Arendelle, the place that will be covered with an endless storm of ice."

"Who are you?", asked Ruffnut.

"I am the Ice King!", exclaimed the Ice King darkly and uses his staff to freeze the five offscreen.

* * *

_**Again, sorry I took so long. Anyway, one of you guys left me a comment that there would be an ice bewilderbeast in this story. Well, the ice dragon in this episode isn't, but I'll make that creature near the end of this crossover, so stay tuned and comment.**_


	9. Let Us Feel!

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 8: Let Us Feel!**_

Meanwhile, while everyone went to sleep, Elsa wakes up and goes outside and looks at the northern lights shining brightly. Then, she starts to sing.

Elsa:  
_**The Northern Lights glow on this mountain tonight  
**__**Not a creature to be seen  
**__**A deadly dragon almost killed us  
**__**But we're alright and clean**_

_**This winter is howling**_  
_**In this monstrous storm in sight**_  
_**Could we save Arendelle?**_  
_**Heaven knows we might**_

Hiccup, hearing Elsa's singing, goes outside and sees Elsa sitting on a frozen log.

"Elsa?", asked Hiccup, "What are you doing out here? It's still late."

"I couldn't sleep", said Elsa, "Nightmares will only make me feel more emotional."

"Well, sometimes they do, but not all of them make everyone feel emotional", said Hiccup, "Sometimes, you have to get used to them until you have the courage. That's the only way to conquer any kind of fear."

"You really think so?", asked Elsa.

"Absolutely", said Hiccup as the two held hands, "We'll save Arendelle together, Elsa. I promise."

Elsa smiles and she continues to sing before Hiccup joins in.

Elsa:  
_**Hiccup of Berk**_  
_**You're a true friend**_  
_**We may be different**_  
_**But our feelings won't bend**_

_**Hiccup:**_  
_**We'll work together and melt this snow**_  
_**And now we know**_

Elsa:  
_**Let us feel**_

Hiccup:  
_**Let us feel**_

Elsa:  
_**Our powers will work, we'll see  
**__**Let us feel**_

Hiccup:  
_**Let us feel**_  
_**It's the way it's going to be**_

Elsa:  
_**I don't care if we give up, no way**_  
_**Let our teamwork rage on**_  
_**Evil won't destroy us anyway**_

Then, Hiccup and Elsa went back to sleep with the others, hoping that nothing bad will happen tomorrow.


End file.
